Idea of Happiness
by Tumbfr
Summary: Gail and holly are dating for about three months now. The falling out of 503 has not and will not happen in this fiction's universe. The rating for now is T, might get steamy once and if i get to the future chapters with funny business. Let me know if you deem worthy the fiction, for continuation.


Do not own the rookie blue characters just borrowing them. I am obsessed with these two adorable idiots that new found obsession with fictional TV characters hence has led me to fiction writing. There is a first time for everything right! Review/comment let me know. Please! :)

* * *

Holly steps in the door way, suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. She reckoned Gail had decided to cook a dinner for them and that too the famous 'peck-mac and cheese'. She took off her shoes, hung her coat in the closet and stealthily walked across the hall to surprise her girlfriend. The sight she finds in front of her completely melts her heart, Gail is sleeping in kitchen; seated on a stool, her head lying on left arm stretched on the counter and clutching the cell phone in the right hand on her leg.

The brunette contemplates either waking up Gail now or after a very quick shower. She decides the latter option considering the tiresome day she has had. To be exact, in 8 minutes holly is walking down the stairs, showered; wearing maroon boy shorts with a grey McGill T-shirt and black wool ankle socks, her feet having the tendency to be cold no matter the weather.

When she walks back in kitchen, Gail is half lying-sitting in the same position, she realizes just how tired she must be to not have registered the noises coming from holly moving around. She walks behind Gail, wraps her arms around her hunched torso and starts kissing her right cheek and all the visible jawline. Within seconds, Gail's face is adorning a beautiful sleepy smile and she whispers 'holly'. Holly just hums in response and holds her tighter as Gail sits upright and tries to stretch her arms and shoulder. Gail than turns around on the stool and hugs holly burying her face in holly's stomach and clutching her T-shirt tight in the back. Holly just holds her back and moves her hand in Gail's hair making soothing patterns.

Holly decides to break the silence, "How was your day?"

Gail just grunts in response holding holly.

Holly laughs, "That bad baby?"

Suddenly Gail moves back pulling holly's face to her by both hands and kisses her so passionately that when the kiss breaks, Gail is smiling at the bewildered look on holly's face and her furrowed brows, eyes still closed tight unable to open and a slight smile appearing.

"Wow, that's the way I should be welcomed every day." Holly says earning a sweet little giggle from Gail.

"Holly" Gail whispers with a serious look on her face and all the glimmer gone from the bright baby blue eyes. That makes holly's heart race and clench.

"What honey?" She asks in a soft soothing tone

Gail buries her face back in holly's torso and holds her tight against her all the while sitting on the stool. Brunette holds her back tight and moving her hand in soothing waves on Gail's back.

"Don't leave me! Please!" Gail says in almost a broken childlike small voice

Holly has no idea where this is coming from and she hates when Gail is insecure or feels unworthy of their relationship. Something many of the times inspired in her by the people around her, who do not get her even on the surface to be making judgment on the depths of her personality.

She shrugs that thought and just holds her tight for a second, than pulls apart a little.

"Gail, honey look at me!"

Blonde moves back as if just the act is extremely painful and looks up sheepishly in holly's eyes.

The look of confusion, hurt, pain that lingers in her eyes makes holly tense up a little.

"Gail, i want you to hear this okay, i wanted to tell you this for a long time now just didn't know ... When is the right time ... Though i did want to do in a better way maybe in a more romantic setting and or but we both don't care about that sort of trivial clichés... Anyway..."

Gail is smiling a little, even when holly is comforting her and she is trying to maybe console her, she can't stop with the word spit.

Holly, registers the smile on blonde's face and realizes she is rambling and she needs to do this right, fast and as well as the current circumstances allow her. Holly bows down a little to Gail's eye level, holds her face softly in both hands, looks deep in her eyes, with as much love as she could put in her gaze and then kisses her, putting all her love and passion in that kiss as if it would convey her emotions better. After a few moments, when the need for oxygen overcomes they pull apart but lips still lingering on each other's, releasing heavy breaths. Holly is looking at Gail waiting for her to open her eyes.

"I love you, NO no actually i am madly IN love with you Gail Peck" holly says against her lips as soon as Gail opens her eyes.

Holly is holding her tight as if scared that such an admission might trigger the ever famous Gail-peck-flight-response. Gail's whole body is tense and she is looking in the doctor's eyes, searching for something. Than as soon as holly opens her mouth to say something Gail relaxes her shoulders and smiles suddenly eyes shimmering a little and pulls holly hard against her lips.

This kiss is everything the previous kiss was but so much more. Then just as fast as their lips came together with same rush Gail pulls back and looks at holly with an amused grin and a rather mischievous look in her eyes.

"I love you Lunchbox" Gail says abruptly, without giving a second thought scared that over-thinking might make her to hold back

Holly smiles her biggest most beautiful, sincerest smiles at Gail and hugs her tight, than whispers in her ear.

"Trust me leaving you would break me worse than anything ever i have experienced and i am not a fan of pain you know, so it's just all in my personal benefit that i keep you as close to me as possible because baby YOU are my idea of happiness"

This does it, that's too much emotional sincerity for Gail and she starts to sob in holly's shoulder. Holly pulls Gail up. And holds her against herself standing in the middle of their kitchen. She knows that Gail's insecurities run deep and what she had just admitted to her my most favorite person in the world is somewhat a fantasy. All the while holding Gail she is whispering soothing words and reassurances in her ear. After a few minutes once the sobs die down and Gail's hold on holly's shirt is loosened somewhat. Holly kisses her hard on the nearest cheek.

"Hols .." Gail whispers almost inaudibly

"Hmmmmm..."

"Is this real?" Gail asks suddenly her hold on brunette tightening as if suddenly the doctor would fade from reality

"Yes, honey." Holly says smiling, just as an afterthought she pinches Gail's butt

"Owwwwww, whatdidyoudothatfor?" Gail flinched

"Just checking if it's a dream" holly says laughing and just like that the mood in the room lightens up and the blonde sits back in the stool

"I'm sorry!" Gail says, hiding her face, looking at the floor while the doctor is standing in front of her.

Holly just stands in front of her with her left eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face, arms crossed at her chest,

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner and i slept. Than we said i love you and i just I'm sorry holly, i maybe sort of ruined it a little."

"Gail, you did not ruin it, just made it all the more perfect and memorable." Holly says quickly without a thought and places quick kisses all over Gail's cheeks and eyes and nose making her smile.

"Okay. Why don't you go sit and find a good movie while i reheat and bring our dinner to living room" Gail says visibly relaxed and smiling now

Holly simply nods and walks to the living room with a huge smile, thinking this was turning into a pretty amazing evening. Just as she sits on the sofa. She hears Gail cursing and muttering something under breath as the blonde walks around dishing out their dinner.

Gail enters the room with two plates puts them on the coffee table and walks back hurriedly to bring a glass of red for holly and a beer for herself. She sits on the sofa next to holly and holds her plate about to dive in when she turns around and kisses the doctor quickly on the lips with a smile.

"Thank you Officer" holly says moving to hold her plate from the table as the aroma from warm food envelops her making her realize how long has it been since her last meal.

Gail pulls her feet up on the sofa crosses her legs and sits in front of the TV while a documentary about the big bang is playing, Holly obviously not having enough interest to have a movie night has turned on to the discovery channel. That makes Gail smile at what other activity holly might be having for tonight. The smirk that appears on blonde's face doesn't go unnoticed by holly and she simply elbows her lightly with a questioning look.

"I love you" Gail says on looking at the doctor

"I love you too, i don't think i will tire from hearing you say this" holly replies with a big goofy lopsided smile and leans in to give a quick peck on the cheek

The room falls into a comfortable silence and after a few minutes Gail has finished her platter and holly has offered her own plate to Gail while getting up to get some more from the kitchen. Which she knows that the both of them would be sharing in a while again. She moves back on her spot on the sofa. Within half an hour the dinner is finished and plates cleared.

Holly is sitting against the armrest of the sofa with her legs open and Gail sitting in between them with her back to holly and her head on holly's left shoulder. Brunette is holding Gail from behind with her hands resting on blonde's ribs. Holly knows something is bothering Gail, she is quite but never this quite, she starts to wonder whether it was their earlier admissions in the kitchen or something happened at work. She knows best to give her time and after a while Gail would open up herself.

"Do you want some tea?" Holly asks moving her fingers aimlessly on Gail's arms

"Yes, sure" Gail thinks the soothing warm liquid would be good after a heavy dinner

"Okay love, one cup of tea coming up" holly says getting up from behind Gail and giving a kiss on her forehead. Hearing this new form of endearment from the doctor riles something up in Gail.

Just as holly is standing up, Gail sits up and pulls the brunette down by her wrist and kisses her. The kiss is soft at first as if they are just living the moment, savoring it. Than Holly moves in and straddles Gail placing both knees on each side and pressing as much of her body as she could while keeping the momentum going. Gail's hands move under doctor's shirt and she moves her fingers up from hipbone to under the breast in a slow tantalizing motion. An action Gail knows that drives the doctor insane, specially somehow the left side of her ribs being slightly more sensitive than the right. She deepens the kiss with a smile running her tongue on the bottom lip slowly but firmly and simultaneously her nails in the same manner all along the expanse of holly's smooth warm sides.

"Gail" the doctor moan in the kiss as goose bumps appear all over her body.

Brunette's both hands clutching the blonde's neck and hair at the back of her head. Gail pulls back a little with a smug smile on her face and hands still moving now on lower back, another one of Gail's favorite spots on holly's heavenly body where touching guarantees the way to a wild night. Holly opens her eyes with difficulty and sees the grin and the dilated pupils in front of her.


End file.
